


If Decree By Destiny

by RcHamns



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, sotus, sotus the series
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcHamns/pseuds/RcHamns
Summary: 【先声明，大纲写好的时候，还没有第二季的消息，而且是处于停播前夕不久。所以一些设定自然不会完全同于现实，属于半AU向的RPS。欢迎捉虫之？斜线有意义





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> RPS半AU  
> 约十年后两人重逢  
> 期间联系渐断  
> 无旧情  
> 【我也不知道算是慢热还是...

Nong 弟弟  
Jae 姐姐 

 

Chapter 1 

曾以为缘尽至此。 

微风吹过窗台，带起一片清脆的铃声，阳光透过窗帘缝隙洒在那人身上。 

那人竟未受窗台风铃的打扰，依旧安稳的沉浸在梦乡中，嘴角微翘着，兴许是踏了让他不舍离开的梦境。 

然而这安稳并未持续多久，细碎的挠门声，软糯的咪呜声，和突响的电话铃声，惊醒了本沉浸于美梦的他。 

“喂....？” 

“Nong'Singto!你什么时候和Krist联系了！怎么不和我们说！今天杂志头条说你俩准备合作电影！还是他说的！快说！你瞒了我们多久！你不知道姐姐我有多开心....” 

“等等！你能先停下让我说话吗？！”被打扰睡眠的男子瞬间清醒了，电话里的说的那件事，连他自己都不知情。 

“好好好！Nong,你快说！给我个解释！”电话里的女生异常兴奋，身边似乎还有尖叫声，让男子听了不住皱眉。 

“Jae'Fang,你说的...”本想说自己也不知情的他停顿了一下，觉得他这么解释，那位姐姐肯定不会放过他，继续刨根问底，“那件事，我也是才决定的，抱歉没和你说。我也没想到他会公布那么快。好了不说了，我还有事，下次约，给你赔罪。” 

“哎！！-” 

男子迅速挂断电话，松了一口气，赶紧给这个日常联系用的手机开了飞行模式，现在问题大了...估计以前那些朋友包括粉丝团的团长，还有以前的经纪人P'Jane都想联系他问清楚这件事。 

而他，对这件事也毫不知情。 

他多年前构思了一个剧本，近期找到了编剧朋友一起完善之后，才有了想拍的念头，然而这件事也是前天才定下来的，却没想到...那个人怎么知道了消息，主动要求加入这部电影。 

那个人，是Krist，那个多年让他无法忘怀，无法放下的人。 

曾经他与他在大学时期共同参演了一部同性作品，也因此结缘，成为了好兄弟。 

想到这，男子不住勾起自嘲的一笑，他的心里，从未把那人当做兄弟，他知道，越界了。 

所幸那个可爱的弟弟，似是从未发现他的心思，又或是，拒绝明白这件事。 

想到这，他不住捏紧了拳头，指甲弄得掌心生疼，让他断了这思绪。 

现在必要的还是，怎么处理这件事，他拿起工作用的手机，正准备播出助理的电话，此时却播进了一个他不能在熟悉的数字，指尖颤抖，犹豫的划过了接听键。 

“P'Sing.是我，Krist.” 

熟悉的声音，却是如此生疏的语气，他在心里不住嘲笑自己，变成现在这样不是自己造成的吗？ 

“嗯？” 

他不知该说些什么，或许应该等那人的解释。 

“P'Sing..对不起，我....你愿意让我做你的主角吗？” 

那个腔调竟有了熟悉的感觉，像是当年那人做错事扯着他手臂求饶认错的语气，或许是太久没听到他的声音了，Singto这么想着。 

“....”Singto没有接话，沉默了一会儿。 

“P...给你...添麻烦了...我会澄清...”电话那头的声音开始有些慌张。 

Singto叹了口气“可以。” 

“P!我..！”那人着急的赶紧接话，却又断住，似乎有些语无伦次。 

“你...”话到嘴边又断掉，Singto不知该问是谁告诉Krist剧本的事，还是指责他擅自做了决定的事。“我定个时间，再和你说这件事。” 

“ ..啊？好....”那人愣了一会儿，答了话，突然静了下来。 

Singto也在等他说话，他不知道自己该说些什么了，想说的太多，可是却也说不出口。 

或许，等他挂掉电话，听着他的呼吸声，仿佛他就在身边，像从前一般。 

而那人也不知怎么了，似乎也在等Singto，Singto举着手机，慢慢躺了下去，听着他的呼吸声，竟有些倦了。 

也不知过了多久，久到Singto以为Krist已经挂了电话，或是早已离开，直到电话那边传来了声不太清晰却又异常清楚的一句话，“嗷，P'Krist，该你上场了，怎么还坐在这？” 

“嗯..嗯？好，我...再见。” 

嘟.嘟.嘟..... 

Singto松了口气，反倒是清醒了，刚才的倦意仿佛都和那人的告别一起，离开了。 

手无力的放松在耳边，刚才没发现，整只手臂都是酸的，一直紧绷着。 

Singto半蜷缩起来，翻身侧躺过去，手不自觉的，抚过胸膛，感受得到，自己终究是逃不过那人的一言一语，一举一动。 

\- 

昨天的采访，今天的网络新闻便是头条，采访他的杂志竟赶工把昨天的内容加进了即将发售的刊目中。 

而此时的他，也是一夜未眠，浓浓的黑眼圈，被化妆师一边心疼的责骂一边帮他盖住了。 

他不知道，自己怎么就那么冲动就说了那件事，采访前他刚知道了P'Singto定下的计划，就忍不住在脱口而出，“近期我会和P'Sing有合作，具体是什么，敬请期待。” 

记者懵了，过了一会儿才想起他口中的P'Sing是谁。 

经纪人当时也愣住了，和助理送他回去时，却什么也没说。 

又或是经纪人说过什么，而他自动略过了。 

已经过了那么多年，曾经有多亲密美好..的哥哥，现在如同陌生人一般，久不久在line上客套一番，可忙起来却也是几乎没见过几次面。 

他只记得，在颁奖典礼上与他碰过面，话都没来得及说，便寻不到人。 

他只记得，他毕业后不再做演员，也未曾选择空少这个他喜欢已久的职业。 

他只记得，几年后，他带着作品回国，以导演的身份，再次进入大家的视线。 

他只记得，突然一天醒来，孤身一人，竟感受到了无比的恐慌，痛苦的想哭，想呐喊。 

他不知道自己是怎么了，曾经在一起六七年的女朋友，说散就散了，听说她曾以为他会主动和好。 

可他觉得累了，不知道为何，接下来的这些年，竟也这么过来了，拍拍剧，拍拍电影，参加一些音乐活动，又或是给自己放个假，在家里看看书。 

等待排戏的时候，Krist忍不住拨给那个一直存在手机里，却未曾触碰过的那个号码。 

“对不起，您所拨打的号码....”  
他是不是生自己的气了.... 

Krist有些止不住颤抖着手挂掉了电话，可还有些不想放弃的，拨通了一个朋友的电话，知道了那个人的另一个号码。

犹豫的，Krist还是拨出了那个号码，屏住呼吸等待，本以为又是一样的结果，然而没响三声，接通了。 

“P'Sing,是我，Krist。” 

\---------------  
Chapter 2 

 

 

 

时间改变了什么，又似乎什么也没改变。 

 

 

 

Singto看着坐在对面的Krist，已经三十岁了，岁月却仿佛未在他脸上留下一丝痕迹。 

Krist戴着黑框眼镜，头发蓬松而又柔软的改在他的额头上，那个馒头脸一如从前，乍一看还像个十七八岁的孩子似的，完全不似大众眼中那个成熟稳重的前辈。 

他们坐在咖啡店的某个隔间里，昏暗的灯光，悠扬的轻音乐，不知为何，这却无法让Singto放松下来。 

如此环境下，他眼中的Krist仍如太阳般闪耀，让他有些喘不过气，却又无法移开视线。  
无论过了多少年，看着他，仍是种痛苦又幸福的感觉。 

“P'Sing,你要点什么？我已经点好了，你要看一下吗？”原本低头忙于点单的Krist，微笑着抬头看向对面的人，递了递菜单。明明背着光，那人的眼睛却依旧如此闪烁，承载着星空，让他想起从前的种种。 

Singto倏地回神，移开了视线，没有接过菜单，只是看向等候一旁的服务员说，“一杯特浓，谢谢。” 

Krist脸上的笑容僵了一下，他果然还是生气了。心里有无数想说的话，这么晚喝特浓，他还要休息吗？他不是很喜欢甜食吗？这家店的甜食当年还是他推荐的。可现在，他一句话也问不出来。 

“一杯可可冰沙，一份黑森林慕斯，谢谢。”Krist微笑着把菜单递给服务员，待服务员离开，他便有些不知所措的，双手抱胸，眼神不时看向低头看手机的那人。 

Krist很想和他搭话，却不知从何说起。他变了许多，成熟了许多，没有留头发，而是剪了个轻松的短发，尽管如此，还是那么吸引人。他戴着黑框眼镜，抿着唇，沉着脸，竟如此难以接近。 

Krist挠了挠头，不住清咳了一下，尽管不知如何搭话，可对于Singto约他过来就在看手机的行为，还是很不满。 

“你不舒服吗？”Singto放下了手机，抬起头看向他，皱着眉，眼神里尽是关切。他忍住要伸手去摸Krist额头的冲动，这么多年了，这个弟弟还是这么不会照顾自己吗？ 

“啊...不，我、嗯，最近好累啊。”Krist看着他的眼神，忍不住说了谎，也不算是谎。他真的很累，最近一直在失眠，戴着眼镜只是想，遮住眼睛下的那一圈黑眼圈。 

可他还是忍不住想让Singto关心他，他不想看到如此冷漠待他的Singto，这是自私吗？他知道Singto不会不管他的。 

Singto看着Krist，没说话，像是思考着什么，又像是无意识的。 

他放在桌上的手，动了一下，最终他站了起来，离开了座位。 

“嗷，P'sing...我”Krist以为他要离开了，想伸手抓住他。 

却看到Singto停在他身旁，摸了他的额头，又摘下了他的眼镜，叹了口气“坐进去一些。” 

Krist楞了一下便反应迅速的往里边挪，看着Singto坐在他身边，轻轻的揉了揉他的发，“累了就先睡一会儿，东西到了我再叫你。”说着揽过他的肩，却没再看向他。 

Krist顺从的靠在他身上，手悄悄拽紧他的衣角，习惯性的放松，竟真的开始困了。熟悉而又陌生的感觉，多久没有这样了，他想不起来了。 

迷迷糊糊的睡意来临前，他突然想起，宣传期即将结束时，这位一直关照着自己的哥哥，突然就对他不管不顾，除了在粉丝面前会稍稍亲昵，私下便很少再有联系。 

这般亲昵不知间隔了多少年，Singto已经算不清了，他知道，是自己主动退出了，推开了他。 

在那时，一切都太不应该了，他才知道，别人眼里的他，如此可笑。 

当年，剧已完结，宣传期将结束时，Krist的女友曾私下约过他。 

当时他知道邀约时，便知道，一切都该结束了，再没有自欺欺人的作秀，再没有亲密的学弟学长，他们只活在剧里。

她说，对不起，P'Sing，你可不可以离他远点。 

Singto那时沉默了一会儿，说“对不起，我从未有过那个意思。” 

“或许是作为女人的我，想太多了，可不管怎么样，能否容许我的自私，P'Sing已经影响了太多了。”她眼中闪着泪光，他知道怎么也瞒不过她，懵着答应了她，便借口有事要忙，赶紧离开了。 

那天晚上的一切活动都被他取消了，早早回到家中休息的他，却如何也无法入睡。 

Singto感觉，一闭上眼，就仿佛能看到Krist的身影，脑中回放着关于他的一切，撒娇的样子，作恶的样子，慵懒的样子......像是幻听般的，听到他的呼唤，可这一切都不在属于他了，从未属于过他。 

也永远不会。 

Singto告诉自己，是时候戒掉他了，删了一切手机里关于Krist的一切，只留下了联系方式，犹豫过要不要一并删或拉黑。 

可Singto做不到，他如此害怕与Krist成为陌路，却又想要戒掉Krist，Singto都觉得自己是如此可笑。 

Singto崩溃的想哭，却哭不出来，却忍不住笑，疯了一般，笑着，笑到最后，声音嘶哑，一点声也发不出了，像个疯子。 

一刹那闪过了多少不该的事，Singto知道自己不敢去做。 

Singto用力的掐着自己的手臂，好疼，却不如心脏那般疼，仿佛呼吸不上来，像沉溺在水中。 

他想起当年演一年生的时候，他的角色，因为Krist角色的话，差点想把自己溺死。 

他当时演那一段时，入戏了，却一时失神，被Krist给真正意义上的救了上来。 

不同于Krist剧中演的Athit，Krist当时整个人吓坏了，首先发现了不对劲，冲下去救他，扯着他的手臂骂他，最后却还是抱紧他，有些抽泣的靠在他肩窝说，不要离开我。 

可现在没人能救他了。 

“...别......”手臂突然被抓紧，拉回了陷入回忆的Singto。 

Krist似乎梦到了什么，迷糊的说了什么，却只能听懂一个字，紧张的抓着Singto，力道大得让Singto皱起了眉头。 

Singto用另一只手犹豫着，抚过Krist的头，不知该不该叫醒他，也不知这样是否能安慰似乎是陷入噩梦的他。 

梦中的Krist似乎感受了Singto的安慰，头不住蹭了蹭他的手和肩膀，抓着Singto手的力道也渐渐松了许多，却依旧未放开。 

“先生，你们的....” 

“嘘..”Singto赶紧打断了侍者的话，示意他轻轻放下东西。 

侍者会了意，放下东西便赶紧离开。 

或许是想让Krist多休息一会儿，又或许是Singto想再独占这段难得的亲昵，此刻的他，完全不舍把那个难得放松休息一次的人叫醒。 

就这样自私一次吧？Singto在心底如此询问自己，看着身旁的Krist，忍不住勾起了嘴角。 

Singto脑中凌乱的思考着接下来的合作，询问着、责备着如此无法忍耐的自己。 

\- 

“唔..P...”睡了一会儿的Krist渐渐转醒，突然想到什么，瞬间就坐直了，“嗷！P'sing，怎么没叫我？冰沙已经融了！” 

“啊...抱歉，我忘记了...”Singto顿时才想起那杯已经融了差不多的可可冰沙，想抬手按铃再叫一次服务员，却发现手麻的暂时动不了了。 

“唔，没事...”Krist眼尖的看到了Singto有些不适的动作，瞬间有些明白了，“谢谢，P...睡得很舒服。” 

Krist伸过手想帮Singto揉揉发麻的肩膀和手臂，却被Singto避开了，他起身坐回了对面。 

Krist顿时有些无措的收了手，拿过那杯半融的冰沙喝了起来。 

融化的冰沙再没有那浓郁的可可味，似乎还带着些苦涩，让Krist不住皱了皱眉。 

Singto知道了Krist的意图，还是躲开了，看到了皱着眉喝着半融冰沙的Krist，心里带着说不清的歉意。 

“要不要....” 

“不用了，还是很好喝的。”说着，Krist打断了Singto想要帮他再点一杯的意图，微笑着说着违心的话。 

这是他第一次知道，可可冰沙，是如此的苦涩，他明白那不是融化的问题，可他还是想尝尽这苦涩，自虐般的。 

话被打断，Singto又陷入了沉默，左手拿起那杯不再温热的咖啡，入口的苦涩，竟让他有些享受，冷静了他的大脑。

他才想起，今天约Krist过来是为了谈正事，接下来还有太多的相处，让他害怕，又惊喜万分。 

“关于那个电影，你看过剧本了对吗？”Singto没猜到是谁把他的计划告诉了Krist，但是透漏的那个人还是主动向他请罪了，是那个帮他改编剧本的编剧，可他却怎么也气不起来。 

“......嗯,我只看了一点...”Krist停下了准备把慕斯放入口中的动作，犹豫着，还是承认了。 

他没敢抬头看向Singto，他害怕抬头看到的是Singto生气的样子，又继续对付面前的慕斯蛋糕。 

“....”Singto看着Krist难得有些畏缩的样子，忍不住想笑，摇了摇头，又抿了一口咖啡。“那就这样吧...” 

“嗯？什么...？”Krist有些不敢确定的抬头看向Singto，他知道之前Singto答应他或许只是随口一说，此时却看到Singto坚定的看着他的眼神，让他心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。 

“我是说，那就，做我的主角吧，Krist。”Singto似乎下定了什么决心，没再逃避什么，看着Krist有些发愣的样子，嘴角不住翘起。 

Krist看着微笑的Singto，心里止不住的雀跃，他也笑着回应了，“好” 

\-------------- 

 

Chapter 3 

 

 

“P'Sing,将来我们会变成什么样？” 

曾有一天晚上，Krist突然问了他这个问题，那时他在国外，匆忙中接通电话，听到Krist的声音时，他还以为是自己忙出幻听了。 

可Krist又问了一次，他明白了这不是幻听，沉默了一会儿，思考...... 

他不知道。 

Singto和Krist太久没联系了，也太久没去关注他的消息，在国外，忙着。 

犹豫着，Singto还是尝试着说出口，“你啊，你会成为很出名，很有地位的大明星。相信自己。” 

顿了一会儿，“而我，我还没想好，我想好了，你会知道的。” 

电话那边是沉默，Singto知道自己大概是，说错话了，可他知道他只能这么回答，也只能这么说。 

“...嗯，好。  
....谢谢，P'Sing.” 

电话就这样被Krist挂断，让Singto莫名的心慌，却也止住了，拨回去询问的冲动，以及搜索国内娱乐新闻的冲动。 

Singto以为自己能断掉一切，那只是奢望。 

在那通电话的一周之后，忙掉了手头上一切事务的Singto，终究忍不住，搜索了关于Krist的新闻。 

他知道了，Krist那天晚上刚获得了国内最有名誉的奖； 

他知道了，Krist和在一起近十年的女朋友分手了； 

他知道了，Krist决定淡出影坛，一年只接一部戏...... 

Singto看着一条条新闻，不住捏紧拳头，疼痛，止住了他一切想要打电话询问Krist的想法。 

Singto提前毕业一年出国进修，说是进修，何尝不是想找个陌生的地方，试着忘记一切。 

他曾想过，是否要回国发展，当看到了这些新闻，他还是选择了回去。 

止住了一切找你的念头，却止不住回去看你一眼。 

次年，Singto用一部作品，再次回归大家的视野，用片头片尾导演的位置，告诉大家，他，回来了。 

\- 

[对于这个剧本，你有什么看法？]-Singto. 

[P,我不明白，他为什么要错过那么多人，他没想过要抓住吗？]-Krist. 

[没有任何原因。]-Singto.  
因为有太多原因。 

[P..?]-Krist. 

Krist烦躁的看着手机里的信息，Singto没再回复，[没有任何原因。]他看着手里已经翘边皱起的剧本，他无法理解，这个主角的心理。 

编剧Fon说，这本就是为他而准备的剧本，可他感受不到，翻烂了书页也明白不了。 

错过，怎么会没有原因。 

Krist抓紧手机，多想拨过去询问，他却不敢了，曾经他有多无畏，现在就有多畏惧，拨打那个电话。 

他想起五年前他获奖时那天晚上，他谢绝了一切庆祝活动，领了奖便赶紧回了家。 

Krist拿着奖杯进门，诺大的房子像个巨兽，吞噬了他，他感到空旷又拥挤，空旷的是了无一人的寂静，拥挤的是门外涌进的压力。 

他扯了扯领带，脱掉了外套，奖杯随手放在一旁。 

Krist有些脱力的靠在沙发上，抬眼，看到的是和前女友的合照，她喜欢掌控一切，曾经朋友常打趣说，也只有她，才能管住如此不羁的他。 

现在他看着那些照片，心里却觉得可笑，他想起了，他们最后一次吵架竟是因为，她说，昨天是十周年，我以为你会有些表示。 

Krist明白她想说什么，可无心去考虑那件事，他从剧组请假，在国外拍戏途中赶回来，疲惫不堪。 

不知从何时开始，什么纪念日、节日都让他如此烦躁，疲乏，觉得如此的，枯燥无味。 

我不想和你吵，很累。Krist记得当时自己说了这么一句话，接下来就是一片混乱的吵吵嚷嚷。 

他忘了，她在嚷些什么。 

最后她收拾了些东西，摔门而去。 

第二天，他直接回了剧组，没有电话，她没找他，他也是，就这样过了一周，他收到了一条信息。 

[是什么时候开始，你变得如此陌生了。] 

他没有回复，他觉得可笑，在一起十年，她却说他变得陌生了。 

她这些年几次暗示过，是不是应该有什么结果，他无心去想。 

在结束了一系列拍摄后，Krist回国，才知道他们俩分手了，记者蜂拥而上的想知道第一手消息。 

他没有时间发愣，淡淡点了点头，抓着行李箱拉杆的手，不住握紧，心里不知是难过还是解脱。 

他好不容易回到家，进门，再没有她的等待，竟无一丝悲伤，靠在沙发上，看着那串曾属于她的钥匙。 

她竟如此果断，十年，也不过如此。 

\- 

Krist睁开眼，看着桌上，墙上的照片，不受控制的，有些竭嘶底里的，把它们扫落在地，扯下挂在墙上的照片，踩在脚下，真是讽刺啊。 

Krist想吼出来，却发不出任何声音，张开嘴，无声的，双手抱头扯着自己的头发，泪无预兆的滑落，滴落在跪在地上的膝盖上。 

他突然感到如此的迷茫，不知所措。 

想起了什么，摸出了口袋里的手机，Krist按出了那个号码。 

他明白他拨给了谁，几年没联系，在国外的他或许已经早就注销了那个号码。 

可此刻他只记得那个号码。 

嘟....嘟..“喂？” 

“P'Sing,将来我们会变成什么样？”  
Krist不知自己为何脱口而出了这个问题，他想起，他曾经问过，那个人没有回复。 

沉默，他心里忐忑的，等待答案，刚才的竭嘶底里也平静了许多。 

忍不住，他又问了一次。  
“将来我们会变成什么样？” 

“你啊，你会成为很出名，很有地位的大明星。相信自己。”顿了一会儿，那个人又接着说“而我，我还没想好，我想好了，你会知道的。” 

那个人不知道，他的回答，和以前的一模一样，Krist不知自己抓到了什么，直觉的握紧，很疼。 

不知过了多久，Krist哽了一下，说“...嗯，好。....谢谢，P'Sing.”  
挂掉了电话。 

抬起另一只手，他才发现刚才抓着的，是破碎的玻璃，湿热着，滴落在地。 

经纪人因为他近期的状况，帮他推掉一系列通告后，担心地来寻他，进门看到的便是这幅场景，失去理智的抬手就要拨打了救护电话。 

被Krist制止了，只是叫她去拿医药箱，确认了没有碎片渗入伤口，才做了简单的消毒包扎。 

经纪人坐在沙发一旁，看着这一屋混乱，担忧而又忐忑不安的看着Krist。 

“我......以后一年只接一部片，由我选片。”  
Krist靠在沙发上，闭着眼，说了这句话，似乎思考了很久。 

“好...我明天....和总监说一声。”经纪人对于这个决定，不住松了口气。 

“不，今天的事，都不要和任何人说，过段时间，由我来开发布会。”Krist睁开了眼，有神又似乎无神的，看着天花板，“不要想着，还有商量的余地。”说完，他扭过头平淡的看了经纪人一眼，起身离开。 

“回去吧，这些东西明天叫人来处理，别打扰我。” 

经纪人沉默着，看着他离开的背影，对于这样的Krist，让她如此害怕。 

她知道再没有商量的余地了。 

\- 

Singto回来了。 

Krist从噩梦中惊醒，打开手机便看到了这条热门，手上的力道仿佛要把手机捏碎一般，反作用力让他疼的清醒了许多。 

胸腔那颗仿佛沉寂了许久的心脏，狂跳着，他不知这是欣喜，还是些什么情绪。 

他回来了。 

\-------------- 

 

Chapter 4 

 

 

“我真想知道，我为何偏偏独爱那一座城？” 

 

 

Krist又一次把剧本扔在一旁，烦躁，迷茫，无法去问，也问不到。 

Singto的回答并没有给他任何帮助。 

Krist依旧不太理解主角Khun的内心，也依旧无法融入这个角色。 

Khun在一个点到为止的恋爱中，那是他整个感情生涯中，最为遗憾的一次，也是不得不放弃的一次，那次，是他被放弃了。 

这一段，是Krist最为惋惜的，为什么Khun没有去找回呢？这一段他心动了吧？为什么他被放弃的时候，他自己也放弃了。 

Krist更不理解的还是通篇的放弃，Khun总在放弃，在每一段看似有希望的感情面前，他都选择了离开。 

Krist想，或许是自己感情经历还是太少，初恋便是曾经在一起十年的她。 

他甚至不知道，为何十年的感情最终还是渐渐走向终点。 

每当Krist平静下来时，总会不住想，这段平稳的恋爱中，是什么，让他对这段爱情长跑渐渐失去了热情。 

又是什么，让他的心渐渐布满迷雾。 

Krist闭上眼，沉思着，回忆着曾经的一切，印象深刻的竟是曾经那段拍戏的时光，那是他过得最轻松的日子。 

他曾感叹，为何会他们俩会和故事中的主角有如此相似的经历，他曾笑着对那人打趣道，“P,你会不会因为某个人而选择留在自己不喜欢的专业呢？” 

那人听到这个问题，目光闪烁，似乎愣了一秒，又笑着揉了揉他的头说，“我啊，或许吧...” 

听到回答的Krist，心里竟有些惊喜，却又忍不住嘴欠的说，“可你数学那么烂，老挂科，不累吗？” 

说完这句，Krist不住观察那人的举动，生怕那人愤起掐他，而那人似乎走神了。 

Krist想起被罚时的不甘，又接着说“P,我真不知你是怎么当上Head P'wak(总教头)的，成绩那么糟糕，一天不知在干嘛！你的天赋都点到Do...啊！！P,饶命！疼，疼！！” 

嘴欠的他还是被制止了，那人回神便听到这个不省心的弟弟在数落自己，气得抬手便用力掐住这个惹眼的馒头脸。 

想到这，Krist不住笑出了声，回忆如此汹涌澎湃，如同深不可测的海，让他渐渐的再也笑不出。 

手捏紧身下的床单，像被海水淹没的窒息感，压迫心脏的膨胀感。 

如果他没有记错，剧本里主动放弃khun选择离开的那人留下的一张照片和一句话:我真想知道，我为何偏偏独爱那一座城？ 

krist原本以为，是那个人还有放不下的事才选择了离开，现在细细的琢磨回想，似乎却并非如此。 

Krist猛的站起身，开始奋力的翻找起屋子里的一切柜子，杂物都被他急切的扔到满屋子都是。 

终于，他在衣柜的角落里找到了一个盒子，那个尘封已久的盒子，他忘了这是什么时候放在那的，陈旧的，被他遗忘的，仿佛一碰就会碎掉的，但又并非如此的。 

他颤抖着指尖打开盒子，不过两手大的盒子里，放着不多不少的照片，和一些他曾抱怨过，找不到的小物件。 

他拿起照片，一张一张翻过，又按照右下角的日期排好。 

第一张，是狭窄而无人的街道，他翻过背面，  
-这个城市，僻静，却又热闹。  
我对此没抱过任何幻想。  
却没写地名。 

那是Singto决定离开泰国跟着教授一起出国游学之后，Krist才从别人口中那知道了这个消息，Singto已经离开了一个周。 

Krist知道后便忍不住向他打了一通电话，要求Singto给他寄照片，还说，出国了，可别忘了我啊。 

而那通电话的半个月后，第一次看到这张照片和话语时，还在心里打趣，文艺先生的配话，他终究是看不懂！ 

当时的他也没管照片上的街景是哪个城，他只知道，那人还记着约定，那便是最好的。 

第二张，是一片了无边际的璀璨星空，  
-这个地方，不允许夜里打开太多灯光，篝火的光芒，也比不上星海的明亮。  
我的愚蠢、痴迷、贪欲。 

Krist看到这有些迷茫，和当年一样，如此星空下，那人在自责什么？ 

第三张，是一望无际连绵的沙丘，-旅人总为绿洲而喜悦，却又因海市蜃楼而大失所望，  
我势利和庸俗。 

迷惑的翻到下一张，那是蓝岛一望无际的海边，远处似乎有对恋人在亲昵着，朝阳下，如此令人艳羡，  
-祝福。  
我是个胆小鬼。 

Krist愣了一下，那时的Singto是不是喜欢上了谁，却又没有足够的勇气？Krist想到这心里竟有些酸涩。 

急不可耐的看了下一张，那是一个至高处，微俯视的角度看到一片绿森与连绵不绝的山川，  
-危险总与美丽并存，  
为了准备，我竭尽全力。 

Krist止不住的猜想，那次经历必定惊险十足。 

接下来的一张，是草原，无边无际，远处能看到藏族人骑着马在驱赶着羊群，  
-这种生活也不错，  
并非痴恋、沉迷、不可自拔、愚蠢至极。 

为何他又再一次自责，Krist这一次更加的疑惑了。 

这一张与前几张大不相同，热闹的，似乎是庆典，看着照片仿佛都能感受到人们的喜悦，  
-独特的节日，  
而我煞费苦心。 

迷雾已经越来越浓，遮盖住krist想要一探究竟的思维，这个欢乐庆典里，Singto遭遇了不开心的事吗？ 

又一张庆典，同一个地方？好奇的Krist没看照片具体拍了什么，直接翻阅到背面，  
-还是走出那一步，所以处处谨小慎微。 

Krist不解的又看了一遍正面热闹的庆典，想着那人写下的话语完全摸不着头脑。 

连着第三张仍然是庆典，Krist看向日期，果真是同一天拍摄，可他还是一一看了背面，  
-尽我所能与常人一般。  
-仅仅是为了一己之私。  
-尽管知道，你毫不在意。 

Krist怔住了，每一张背面的话语似乎都能够拼凑在一起？ 

只剩最后的两张图，胸口处砰砰作响，krist是如此迫不及待的想要知道真相，他又因为如此的接近真相而有些惶恐。

一张是布满白雪的森林，一张不知何时Singto拍下的当年的他，同一天寄来，与庆典相隔了三个月，而在这两张后再没有别的照片出现了。 

森林的背后意外的写了许多的话语，字细小而又工整，  
-芬兰终年的积雪埋过整整一片森林，有一对小姑娘跑过来问我，你家住在哪里，我竟然不知道怎么回答，找不到方向的飞雁终究会停留，而我却不知该停留在何处，我已经去过太多地方，可我的心停留的地方还是没有变过，我开始想念曼谷上空的烈阳。想要呼吸那里的空气。 

不对，他还没有找到剧本中的那句话，他记得有那么一句......这样想着的同时翻到自己的照片背面，彻底的愣住了。  
-我真想知道，我为何偏偏独爱那一座城？ 

就是这句，他如此记忆深刻，因为这是当年他们俩最后的联系，直至那通他以为再无法拨通的电话打通之后。 

为何留下这句话？这段话为何分开写在这？写在他的单人照背后？ 

照片里，是睡意朦胧的他，慵懒的沐浴在阳光下，他当年竟未察觉到那人的拍摄。 

而照片仿佛承载着拍摄者无数的情感，如那照片中暖意醉人的阳光，洒在他身上，轻柔至极，细腻而不放过任何一根发丝，衬着那阳光，他从不知自己能如此夺目。 

他自认自己长得一般，只是稍为出众，可每看到那人相机中的自己，都如此不可思议。 

突然他意识到，在这之前所有的荒谬猜想，竟全都有可能成立。 

他需要证据来证明他的猜想全都没有错，可他的内心竟有几丝希望那个猜想是错误的。 

内心矛盾的他拿起前面几张，整理了一下，竟真的合成了一段完整的话， 

-我对此没抱过任何幻想。  
-我的愚蠢、痴迷、贪欲。  
-我势利和庸俗。  
-我是个胆小鬼。  
-为了准备，我竭尽全力。  
-并非痴恋、沉迷、不可自拔、愚蠢至极。  
-而我煞费苦心。  
-还是走出那一步，所以处处谨小慎微。  
-尽我所能与常人一般。  
-仅仅是为了一己之私。  
-尽管知道，你毫不在意。  
-我真想知道，我为何偏偏独爱那一座城？ 

这些连起来话语，krist早就该明白的，那人想告诉他的事，他拒绝明白那么多年，终究是无法逃避。 

可事到如今，那人是不是已经放弃了？ 

这些话语如无形的压力将krist压迫到难以呼吸，眼泪晕开了照片上的话语，明明是多年的字迹，在泪水的渲染下竟如此不堪一击。 

因为终于明白没有希望所有放弃了吗？ 

曾经以为充满着希望的感情，其实都是一己私欲的妄想吗？ 

他不懂。 

 

 

他懂了。 

 

 

\------------- 

 

Chapter 5 

 

 

看不清的是你的内心。 

 

 

 

清晨，带着矛盾的心理，Krist恋恋不舍的从床上爬起，他没想到的是，昨晚竟能如此安眠。 

自他明白照片的含义开始，便不曾安眠，闭上眼，脑中回想到的是那个人的突然告别，睁开眼，看着空白的天花板，白如心中那片挥之不去的迷雾。 

似是无神的，来到了开机现场，当Krist回神时，是那人冷漠而又疏离的眼神，把他从迷雾中撕扯而出。 

在这艳阳天里，他却感到浑身寒冷。 

仿佛如当年一般，他坐在他身旁，举着香，不同的是，香灰跌落，洒在西装裤上，他都未曾察觉。 

左边那人，头发随性的翻起，带着金属框眼镜，手腕上似乎还是当年的那块表，在阳光下反射着橙色的光芒。 

那人没穿西装，似乎是随意的在灰色的T裇外搭了件暗色的衬衫，袖子稍稍卷起至手肘处，似乎能看到他右手臂内侧有条疤，不大不小却又有些显眼的，淡色的疤，延伸至衣袖内，裤子亦如当年的搭了件黑色的休闲裤，高帮的白鞋。

如此简单，却又如此显眼。 

而Krist不知自己脑子搭错了哪根筋，穿了一身黑西装，头发不苟的用发胶固定翻起，唯一独特的是一根显眼的红色领带。 

坐在那人身旁，Krist只觉得自己有多么格格不入，像是两个世界，两条永不相交的平行线。 

可Krist知道，他们并非平行线，而是渐行渐远的交线，此刻他是多么羡慕永远保持着一定距离的平行线，假设有一天轨道出现了变化，平行线也不会因此改变。 

而今天呢？渐行渐远的交线是否随着突如其来的变化而改变了呢？ 

待一切落定，电影也将在次日开拍，没有为了磨合而准备的训练班，他们不再是当年那个演技青涩的学生，他也不再是演员。 

剧组的几位知情人心中是将溢出的难以置信，甚至要脱口而出的询问，为何那两个人，竟从早晨见面到开机仪式结束，除了客套上的话语，未曾与对方有过一句正常的交流。 

 

开机地点是在一个中学附近，现在仍是假期，也只有如此，他们才能安心的在此地拍摄而摒除大多人流因素。 

然而无法低估的是Krist的粉丝，还是有人发现了这个拍摄地点，尽管没有公布，但根据不小心漏出的开机照片，还是被住在附近的粉丝认了出来。 

才过了半天不到，一些粉丝便到附近碰运气，渴求能碰到Krist。 

那时的Krist仍不知情，那人的冷漠让他不知所措，仿佛那日在咖啡店的温柔全是假象。 

没有直接回到剧组订的住所休息，而是和即将合作的后辈去了附近的一家甜品店，后辈开心的和他讨论剧本，Krist却心如乱麻的走神着。 

“P'Krist,开机宴去吗？吃完我们去唱歌！”后辈用询问，拉回了他的思绪。 

他转头看向那位后辈，礼貌的微笑回应，“可能会去。” 

活力四射的少女顿时泄了气，“我记得P唱歌很厉害呢！P不去还有什么意思？”有些撒娇的扯了他的袖子，“P'Krist，一起去吧？呐呐呐...答应Bell吧...” 

Krist和这位后辈曾经合作一起演了兄妹，后辈和他相处也就不由自主的撒起了娇，Krist也不住笑着揉了揉她的头，“Bell,我说可能会去，又不是不去。” 

“你也可能不去！”Bell不满的顶嘴，有些赌气的松了手，转身小声嘟囔着，“难得P'Singto也要来，P'Krist怎么这样...” 

敏感的Krist还是捕捉到了那人的名字，脱口而出的，“P'Sing怎么了？” 

“他也要去啊....”还在赌气的Bell顺口回嘴，突然发现不对头，又惊讶的看着Krist摇头说，“不...没事....” 

今天Krist和Singto之间凝结的如冰的氛围着实让Bell有些害怕，主演和导演看起来关系并不好，这对一部新戏来讲并非好事。 

“....我去。” 

本以为自己说错话的Bell听到了Krist的回答，顿时在心里松了口气。 

粉丝的突然袭击，让正打算出门聚餐的Krist有些不知所措。 

“还是被找到了啊...”那是他当时的想法，被堵在酒店大厅外不远处的路上，不得已的留下签名合照。 

待进餐厅包厢时，还是吸引了全场的注意，让Krist不好意思的合掌低头表了歉意。 

其他人只是打趣，了解他定是被堵了，一个人让了位置给他坐下，他道谢着坐下才发现竟是在Singto的正对方。 

那人没和别人一样关注他的迟到，也没在沉默着，而是说笑着和身旁的人聊着些什么。 

Krist沉默着，赶紧转移了视线，桌子下控制不住握紧的拳却透漏了他内心的几丝不甘。 

“谢谢.”Krist尽快平复了心情，微笑着答谢了帮忙递新餐具的人。 

余光察觉到那人依旧未曾打算与他搭话，他食不知味的还是度过了这次聚餐，对于接下来的KTV活动，竟有些退缩的心思。 

“P'Krist,需要回去休息吗？”  
助理Pun察觉到了他的异样，担忧的询问。 

“不，我...过去吧。”  
他犹豫了几秒，还是决定了要去。 

刚进了包间，Krist发现人没聚餐时那么多了，心里不知是放松还是局促，那人坐在角落里，刷着手机。 

在尚未打开彩灯的包间里，那人的面庞被屏幕光照亮得有些耀眼，微皱着眉。 

“他既然不喜欢，为何要来？”Krist在心中疑问着，跟着坐在了Bell的身旁，注意力却还不由自主的放在别的地方。 

“Krist，Krist？Krist！” 

“嗯，嗯？”Krist被呼唤拉回了注意力，是编剧Fon。 

“点歌吗？不能现场听你一展歌喉，我们可是会伤心的。”Fon打趣地起哄着。 

“对啊！对啊！”其他人跟着说道。 

那人也放下了手机，看着他，一瞬的对视，他扭了头，答应了，“好，帮我点Atom的Dust吧！” 

那是那人最喜欢的歌之一，他想唱，此刻。 

前奏响起，他站在众人面前，一刹那想起了，曾经他也是站在粉丝面前，给那人唱这首歌，那人高兴的拍了短视频，活动结束后还揉了揉他的头。 

曾经那目光让他慌张，如今却他却渴望那个目光能回到自己身上。 

是自私还是贪婪？他不知道，他只希望，那人还能像从前一样，哥哥般的纵容他，照顾他。 

Krist跟着节奏唱起了那首歌，明明是忧伤的词，却是悠扬的曲调，仿佛能在这首歌的伴奏下慢舞。 

有时喜欢一首歌，却是没理由的，单纯的喜欢，哼出来，不由自主的，在KTV点过无数次的歌，这次却有些很不上了。 

>你放了就好别让我挽留，  
从这儿依然遥远还保留着有你的梦，  
别再沉迷于你到此为止没有我也许更好，  
今天我来送别用眼泪送别，  
让你遇到更好的我将在此守望，  
其实你只是看见我被尘土迷了眼并没有哭泣，  
别回首别担心我难过，  
曾经相爱过就足矣，  
别担心我没关系祝福你遇到属于你的幸福，  
其他人知道我也知道我不是能给你幸福的人，  
你值得拥有更好的明天你定会遇到更好的人  
......<

那人的目光回来了，竟让他有些内心颤动的忘了词，不好意思的笑着继续唱，没敢再回望。 

明明如此期待，却不敢去对视， 

被盯着的侧脸仿佛要烧起来一般，耳尖发红，所幸他们已经打开了彩灯，让他没那么难堪。 

眼神不时的瞟过，无法忽视的视线。 

这些年来，他第一次觉得怯场。 

心里是不一样的慌张，矛盾的窃喜。 

 

你，究竟在期待什么呢？ 

\-------------- 

Chapter 6 

 

 

命运 如交错的齿轮 

 

 

开机后第二天，是定造型，然后开拍。 

没有宣传，没有剧照，一切流程都与往常不同，照着Singto的意思，只是把心中的那个故事拍出来，不在乎它的热度，随性的，喜欢的人自会喜欢。 

首先拍的是高中时期，因为造型要求Krist饰演的Phun是板寸头，虽然头发长得快，却也是需要时间的，为了效率，自然是从板寸头开始拍了。 

经过几天的拍摄，似乎和发型一起回到高中时期的Krist，迅速和群演高中生们打成了一片，还时不时捉弄人，逗得剧组对他又爱又恨。 

倒也没有开机时的紧张感了。 

已近黄昏，到了今天的最后一场，不出意外的，又会是一次过。  
-  
课间，板寸头的少年，轻手轻脚地拿着笔在熟睡的少女脸上涂着什么。 

少女似乎感觉到了什么，睫毛颤动，吓得少年手里的动作一用力，把少女猛的惊醒。 

“死Phun!你给我站住！”短发的少女恼羞成怒的对迅速逃离的少年吼道，少女脸上是三根胡须，还是马克笔画的。  
-  
“好！卡！”顺利的提早结束了一天的拍摄，场助笑着合掌行礼，“各位辛苦了，今天就到这里。” 

剧组成员也都跟着回礼，“前辈们辛苦了！” 

Krist笑着从楼梯拐角走了出来，刚刚的少女走向了他。 

“P'Krist辛苦了！”少女Jeed的扮演者Bell俏皮的吐了吐舌头，配上脸上的小猫纹也是惹人怜爱。 

Krist笑着揉了Bell的头，又嘟了嘟嘴说“才不是P，我哪有那么大！”说着又做了个孩子气的表情。 

“嗷！是啦！比不过你可爱！”Bell笑着就要伸手去捏Krist鼓起的脸。 

“Bell，Kwan找你！”一旁的助理拿着电话打断了他们俩的玩闹。 

“等会！”Bell停下了动作，回头应了声，走之前又轻轻拍Krist肩膀一下，“P，我先走了，明天见！” 

“拜~”Krist也笑着拍了回去，眯着眼。 

剃了板寸头的他，仿佛真的回到了高中时期一般，朝气蓬勃，无忧无虑。 

“嗷！P，今晚去打游戏吗？” 

转身，Krist忍不住走向还坐在原处挑选片段的Singto，脱口而出了这句话。 

刚说完，他自己都愣住了，手在身后有些慌张地捏紧身上高中校服的衣角，Singto也瞪大了眼看着他。 

“...可以，你在玩什么游戏？” 

这回是Krist瞪大了双眼，不可置信的看着Singto，听到他们之间对话的工作人员似乎静了下来，都在竖着耳朵关注着他们俩的对话。 

Krist早就做好再次被拒绝的准备，而Singto竟是答应了，犹豫地，“...Overwatch..?”*  
*(守望先锋，包子在签海报直播里唠叨了好几次) 

“嗯，好。”Singto看着他答应了下来，又继续低头。 

震惊一连串的击打着Krist的内心，他尝试的说出了当年怎么也没法让那人陪他玩的那个游戏，那人如今答应了，是敷衍？还是他从未忘记？ 

Krist双手背在身后捏了捏自己的拳头，不经意的松了口气，转身之前又想起了什么，“P...几点？” 

Singto顿了顿手中的工作，似乎思考了几秒，“我会在line上给你发消息的。” 

“line？P的line还在用吗？”Krist记得有一天line列表里，那人的账号未再亮起。 

“Battle.net或者Steam？”*Singto才想起来，自己已经放弃使用原来的line账号了。  
*(战网和Steam平台，他俩都用着，前者玩OW必备平台，后者dota2世界服务器必备(若是出错欢迎指正)) 

“好。” 

“等等，我的战网已经换了个账号。”Singto想起了什么，迅速写了什么，递给了Krist。 

Krist伸手接过，看着纸片上俊秀飞扬的字体，JinxMaya#10602，心里想着那人竟然和以前一样，用着几乎没变化的ID. 

Krist有些小心的把纸片放进高中校服胸前的口袋里，抬头看到那人又在低头忙着。 

他没再打扰，带着助理便回去了。 

一路上Krist又忍不住摸出纸片看了看，遮不住的是满脸的喜悦，助理看着这样的他，好奇的探头看了看并问道，“P，这是什么？看不懂...” 

“你当然看不懂。”这可是老游戏了，Krist忍不住得意的回道。 

“唔，你在和P'Sing用密码交流么？就像...就像...”助理忍不住猜测的接着询问着。 

“像什么？”Krist忍住不去笑助理那个关于密码的猜测，装作严肃的皱眉看向助理。 

助理懵的摇了摇头，“没有..” 

然而穿着高中校服板寸头的Krist，做着严肃的表情并没有什么杀伤力，但助理还是条件反射的没敢再调侃，心里却不住想着，Krist真的是不显老，30岁的他还是可爱得直戳心脏。 

“呃呃...没事了，等会你拿这套衣服去洗，送份晚餐过来就可以去休息了。”已经回到了房间，Krist指了指身上的衣服，转身准备去换衣服时突然又想起什么，“我的电脑你拿来了吗？” 

“在书桌上啊..”助理指了指房间一角的书桌。 

Krist愣了，回想起自己这几天竟都没注意过，拍摄回来后，休息看看剧本也就睡了，摆了摆手“那没事了，你先去帮我买份晚餐吧，等会回来再拿衣服。谢啦” 

“好。” 

\- 

顶着一头湿发的Krist洗完澡出来，便赶紧拿着晚餐坐到书桌前，打开了电脑看着没几个图标的桌面，呆了一会儿才想起来这台电脑并没有安装任何游戏娱乐的软件，便只好打开Google搜索官网下载战网客户端。 

心里不住想着，刚才自己怎么忘了这个事，安装游戏又要好一会儿。 

登录战网时，Krist又懵了，竟是忘了账号，尝试的输入了几个号，都让他大失所望，最后放弃般的输入了推特FB IG共用的那个邮箱和密码，竟然成功了。 

刚登陆成功的他便看到一个好友邀请。 

JinxMaya#10602申请添加好友  
接受/拒绝  
(是这样吗？我好久没添加好友了，都忘了。有错欢迎指正。) 

Krist惊讶了，点了接受就直接发信息询问。 

KUKristtps#5062  
P'Sing?P怎么知道我的账号，我还没说  
JinxMaya#10602  
嗯，一般都是邮箱，我猜的。  
KUKristtps#5062  
啊！！  
JinxMaya#10602  
怎么了？  
KUKristtps#5062  
我还没下游戏，等等！等等！  
JinxMaya#10602  
行了再叫我吧  
KUKristtps#5062  
好 好 

那人没再回复，Krist就只好吃着晚餐，等着游戏下载安装。 

想不到他记得，自己的邮箱，而自己连账号都快忘了，上次玩已记不清是哪一年。 

Krist有些食不知味的随便吃了几口，刚才还饿得不行现在却有些没了胃口，把晚餐收起放在一旁，拿过可可冰沙有一口没一口的喝着。 

KUKristtps#5062  
我好了！我好了！  
JinxMaya#10602  
嗯？进游戏。 

Krist满足的打开游戏，看到了熟悉又陌生的游戏界面。 

JinxMaya#10602邀请你加入小队  
接受Y/拒绝N 

Krist迅速的按了Y，又点了那人的账号查看信息，看着那人的的齿轮头像，第一反应想到的竟是当年一起拍的剧，而非这个头像所代表的角色。 

“嗷！P你...这是什么时候玩的，近...五百级了....” 

那边久久没有回应，Krist才发现自己并没有打开语音，无奈的只好发了小队信息，然后拿起一旁的耳机。 

“....久，你是多久没玩了？”  
Krist刚戴上耳机，听到的便是那人的声音，熟悉而又陌生的声音，回响在耳边。 

心脏不受控制的狂跳。 

“.....” 

“听不到吗？”那人询问道，接着一串按键盘音。  
-听不到我说话吗？ 

“不..听得到！听得到的。”Krist有些紧张的回应道。 

“那我排了。”听到他没回答前面的问题，那人似乎也没打算继续询问了。 

“等..等等！”Krist突然想起什么，“不打竞技排位！” 

“...”那边沉默了几秒，“你都多久没玩了，带你打竞技我是疯了吗？” 

然后他们在对面都是几百级的大神攻势下，快速(一般竞技)也是连输了几把... 

“P....对不起...”Krist知道是自己拖后腿了，突然就没了玩的心思。 

“没什么，只是快速，你先练练手。”是那人带着笑意的声音，“我也很久没玩了，慢慢来。” 

“好！” 

“啊！哈哈哈！P我拿了四杀！”Krist没想到，他只剩下一层血皮也能把那四个近满血的对面弄死，惊喜的叫着。 

“很好，有进步。” 

不出所料这局可算是赢了，拿了今晚的首胜，Krist高兴得一直止不住笑。 

逗得那人忍不住笑着说他傻。 

“我才不傻，我刚才上最佳了！而P你的奶量都没上金牌(全场奶量或某个指标第一)！”Krist得意的说道。 

“是是是，你最聪明了”那人的声音听起来放松了许多。 

“P！继续！”Krist兴奋的，这场胜利让他瞬间信心十足。 

“你的ID，用这个ID不怕被认出来吗？”那人似乎终于忍不住询问。 

“嗯？”Krist看着自己的游戏ID-KUKristtps，的确会被认出来，他回想了一下，才想起了这么改原因。 

“因为朋友说想组织队伍去打比赛，就一起改了这个名字，好像是要打校联赛。后面就忘了改了。”Krist一边回忆，一边说着原因。 

“嗯...不错，他们能让你进队。”那人淡淡的回道。 

“为什么不让我进！我也很厉害..啊！猎空(瞬移英雄)什么时候到我背后的！该死！” 

“...左边台上有炮台。” 

“....P！！！啊--！又输了...我不管！再来！” 

...... 

“再来！” 

...... 

第二天不出所料，两人都带着黑眼圈来到片场，Krist可算再没精力捉弄人，而那人，一天都是低气压。 

仿佛回到当年，是吗？ 

 

 

或许。 

 

 

\--------------- 

 

Chapter 7 

 

 

 

 

时间 划出距离的鸿沟 

 

 

 

高中戏码已近尾声，Bell在休息时搭了Krist的肩，“PKrist,你和PSing的关系一如从前呢？真好。” 

Krist愣住了，“嗯？怎么说？” 

“我那天打电话的时候看到他给你纸条了。”Bell吐了吐舌头。 

“啊....那个啊，没什么啦。”他第二天明明摆了一天的臭脸，哪里关系好了？Krist在心里吐槽着，但不得不承认，起码，关系是进了一步，对比起开机时。 

“嗯嗯！！有机密！！！”Bell一脸求知欲十足的看着他，“说说？” 

“机密，就是不能说的！”身后传来一个细腻可爱的声音，是编剧Fon。 

“嗷！？Fon？？”Bell被拉来，她不满的瞪了Fon一眼。 

“哈哈哈对的，没错。”Krist如释重负，感激的看着Fon笑了，Fon点点头。 

真要说些什么，他是不知如何说起的，关于纸条，关于曾经。 

就像他以为他曾是了解他的。 

“PSing，今晚......”Krist在结束拍摄后，走向那个还在埋头忙碌的人。 

看到的，是陌生的，那个人熟练的叼着烟，吸了一口，听到呼喊，也没有躲避的意思，对视，淡淡的吐了出了烟雾。

透过烟雾，看不清那个人，Krist突然感到些许恐慌，他想起了梦中那片散不开也挥之不去的迷雾，甩了甩头，试图把那个画面甩出脑袋。 

“你怎么...”Krist犹豫着，要不要询问。 

“嗯？...戒不掉。”但那个人迅速了然了，没有逃避这个没问出口的问题，看了手中的烟，又抬头看着他，“怎么都戒不掉。” 

“对身体不好...”Krist想起那个人多病的身体，脑中竟冒出了让他不敢想象的画面。 

“嗯....”那人又吸了一口，呼出，“呵，所以这是电子烟啊......” 

陌生。 

他多想知道，这些年，关于那个人。 

但是，他又有什么权利呢？ 

因为他自己也变了。 

“......”他能说什么呢？他该说什么呢？仿佛在脱口而出之前，一切都有了答案，但不是他想要的答案。 

“怎么了？”那个人调整了坐姿，没停止的是那个让Krist担心不已的举动，烟雾缭绕。 

“我？” 

“你找我...”不是疑问句。 

那烟仿佛是喷在Krist脸上，其实是有着近两米的距离。 

电子烟呼出的二手烟并没有让人作呕的气味，却仍令Krist反感地皱了皱鼻子。 

“没，没事了。”Krist想起了自己本想约那个人一起打游戏的事，可说出口的却是... 

“嗯，好好休息。”那个人的嘴微微翘起了一个弧度，“明早拍完，下午就要换场了。” 

那不是笑 

“好，P，你也...别忙太晚。”Krist不自觉的，嘴角也微微翘起。 

熟悉的笑容 

 

\- 

 

翌日要换场，Krist还是婉拒了Bell邀约的聚会。 

“傻Bell，又不是再也不见了。”Krist笑着戳了戳Bell的额头。 

“P，放松一下吧？发生了什么了？你看起来....”Bell还是担忧的，坚持的询问着。 

“嗯？我看起来？”Krist懵了。 

“你看起来一点也不开心，是不是......”Bell有些迟疑，眼神里是毫不遮掩的担忧，尽管Krist在笑着，“舍不得我走？哈哈！P，别太担心，一切都会好的。” 

Bell不敢在心中妄下定论，但说不清的，她还是试图用别的方法来转换Krist的心情，如果可以的话。 

作为朋友，有些事还是能看得出，只是有时，或许是不该说，又或是不可说。 

Krist以为自己掩饰住了，终究瞒不过演员的眼睛，是自己生疏了吗？ 

“嗯，谢谢。”Krist收回了刻意的笑容，摸了摸Bell的头，“一切都会好的...” 

 

\- 

 

睡不着。 

指尖划过书页。 

Krist拿起手机看了看时间，凌晨三点四十五，一如既往地失眠。 

看着枯燥无味的理论书，也无法使他感到疲惫。 

看不下任何一个字，书页从打开那一刻就未再翻动。 

眼睛干涩着，是疲倦的，脑子却是清醒的。 

他放下书，想起了些什么，他赤脚踩在地毯上，走向了阳台。 

是星空，夏日独有的，和虫鸣。 

那个人的房间与他的房间相隔两个号数，他转过头，看向右边，那个相隔两个阳台的，属于那个人的房间，是亮着灯的。 

预料之中，又有些意外。 

他伸手摸了摸口袋，想起手机还在床头。 

有些手忙脚乱的跑回床头拿起手机，却在发信息还是打电话之间犹豫。 

PSing或许已经睡了，只是忘了关灯。 

打电话会打扰到他吧？ 

知道那个人不再用line，他打开了信息，又一次犹豫，发给哪一个号码？ 

确定了发私人号码，又不知该发什么。 

-PSing，我是Krist，你还没睡吗？ 

他另一个号码里，或许没存我的号码。  
但Krist还是选择删掉这段愚蠢的话语。 

-P，这么晚了，还在忙着工作吗？ 

Krist觉得自己在废话，又一次删掉。 

他躺在床上，举着手机，接连的输入，删除，输入，删除。 

当Krist再一次注意到时间已经是五点时，手臂酸痛让手机不住滑落，他着急的抓住，竟是按了发送。 

无法撤回。 

-P，那对身体不好。 

没头没尾的一句话，他原本提起了关于烟的事，又删掉了，结果变成了现在这样。 

-那你怎么还不睡？ 

迅速收到了回复，开始有了些许倦意的Krist顿时就清醒了。 

-我刚睡醒 

逗谁呢？Krist Perawat... 

-休息一会儿吧，包子。我也要睡了。 

骗不过那个人的。 

-好的，猫哥哥。晚安

犹豫时Krist发现那个人回复里说了包子，这让他有些得意忘形了。 

-晚安 

但这依旧让他欣喜若狂，仿佛之前对着书发呆，脑中乱成一团的那个人不是他。 

这让他更睡不着了，这简直就是少女怀春，Krist在心中嘲笑自己。 

怎么能这么说呢？我和PSing只是好兄弟啊！  
Krist又在心底反驳自己，但他还是知道，不对头了。 

Krist关上灯，叮嘱自己别再胡思乱想，仅仅是闭上眼，困意竟如浪潮，牵扯着他陷入无梦的海洋。 

 

\- 

 

凌晨四点五十三分，他终于忙完了剪辑工作，又一次从口袋里摸出了电子烟，狠狠地吸上一口。 

看向玻璃门阳台，天还未亮起，他走向了阳台，靠在栏杆上看着夏日独有的星空，有一口没一口的吐着烟雾，又有些着迷的看着烟雾散去。 

微微侧目看到那个人的房间还亮着灯，他皱了皱眉，突然口袋里的手机震动了一下。 

是昨晚和父亲打完电话便顺手放进口袋的私人手机。 

是那个人发来的，有些没头没尾的消息，他看着另一手上亮着的电子烟，顿时有些猜到了原话。 

但他并不打算回。 

最终是，晚安。 

被那句猫哥哥吓到，他才发现自己发了些什么。 

再看过去时，那边已经熄灯了。 

他摇了摇头，还决定回去睡一会儿。 

当他关上灯，还是忍不住再一次抽起了烟，黑暗中红光闪烁，天空已渐渐亮起。 

拉过遮帘，使房间再次陷入黑暗，他把烟放至伸手触碰不到的一处，强迫自己闭上眼。 

戒不掉 

怎么都戒不掉 

从第一口入肺时的不适 

到习惯后 一根接着一根 

父亲最终还是发现了，破口大骂，然后竟是落泪了。 

突然间，那个高大的，可依靠的，伟大的父亲，竟变得如此脆弱，让他顿时害怕了起来。 

母亲离开时，父亲也没有落泪，还安慰了痛苦不堪的他。 

如今却因为他，落泪了。 

他颤抖着内心，抱住了父亲，许下了承诺，一定要戒掉。 

试过了许多方法，却始终都断不掉那个念头。 

每当他烦躁时，都忍不住摸了摸口袋，那个没有烟盒的位置。 

父亲最终还是容许了，他犹豫着接过父亲赠予的电子烟。 

当电子烟穿过肺部又呼之而出，他有些庆幸，他上瘾的是那个永远无法习惯的，当烟雾过肺时的不适感，而不是那个独特的烟草味。 

就像每当想起那个人时心脏的一丝抽痛，他知道那只是幻痛，可无论多痛，都止不住想他的念头。 

每一种瘾，都有一个无法放弃的理由。 

戒不掉 

\- 

Chapter 8. 

 

 

 

雨 连绵不断 

 

 

 

“可以....拍张照吗?” 

在看着亭外雨景的他，突然被打断了思绪，他转过头，是一个摄影师，视线交错，摄影师带着歉意，再次询问。  
“那个....” 

“可以。”他打断了不必要的询问，微笑。 

“谢谢”摄影师微微低头行礼，举起了单反。 

“姿势需要......什么...”对着镜头，他突然又感到有些无措，不知如何是好，他犹豫着开口询问意见。 

“不用，你随意就好。”摄影师看着他，微笑着摇了摇头。 

不知为何，摄影师的笑容，让他放松了许多。 

“好了，谢谢。”几声咔嚓声消失在雨声中，摄影师再次道谢，他才回过神，刚才的他竟又看着亭檐滑落的雨水发怔起来。 

“停!”-这次竟由导演打断了这段戏，“Krist，你不在状态。”也难得的提了意见。 

“啊?......对不起....Psing...”Krist没想到，Singto会直接提出来，但的确有理，他走神了。 

这一段戏已经重来第三次了，尽管没人直接提出原音，Krist也知道，问题在他。 

他们转场到清迈，拍主角Khun旅游的其中一段戏，原因是正好取景即将到来的水灯节。 

但这一次，反常的因为Krist的原因，一次简单的相遇戏，都过不了。 

为什么......Krist在回神时也在心中问自己为什么，恰巧又是雨天的一场相遇，这让他回想起了什么......陷入回忆，不受控制的。 

“Pkrist,导演说休息一会儿，P不坐一会儿吗?”是和Krist搭戏的青年男演员Max，爽朗的笑容，不俗的外貌，还带着些文艺的气息，脖子挂着刚刚那个单反，伸手递过一瓶饮料。 

Krist接过饮料，“嗯，谢谢。”，习惯的勾起嘴角，道了声谢。 

剧本中唯一的一段同性的戏码，他与Max饰演的摄影师Tim会有一吻，之后再没有任何的接触。 

因为这是一段，错过吧...又或许不是。 

只是这一次，是那个人选择先离开了。 

或许每一场相遇都注定了分离，亦如主角Khun总会放弃每一段可能有结果的感情。 

没有安排表，一切如同剧本中主角毕业后的一场即兴-孤身旅行，他们来到了清迈取景。 

似曾相识的雨中，相遇。 

然后又是一场分离。 

Krist想起那些明信片，在他搞清楚过去之后，这一段戏让他不可避免的又陷入回忆，是深海，是流沙，陷进去，出不来。 

雨还在下。 

难得的雨季。 

他好不容易找到了一个避雨的场所，冲进去，商店门前的遮雨棚，似曾相识的声音。 

“你忘带伞了么?” 

是那个摄影师，上一次在山中观景时，一场雨，他们在亭中相遇，没想到又一次，他们又在另一场的雨中相遇。 

“好巧......”他忍不住低声感叹，一时竟忘了回答摄影师的询问。 

“是的。”摄影师回应了一个笑容，眼神闪烁，看着他。 

阳光般的笑容，这让他不禁晃了神。 

雷声，雨又变大了。 

“对不起。”这回是Krist主动打断了戏，雨点和雷声仿佛是在他脑中敲击着，好不容易过了上一场相遇的戏，这一次他再次陷入困境。 

低头向剧组道了歉，Krist没拿伞就退进雨中，逃跑一般的跑向自己的房车。 

助理愣住，赶紧撑着伞跟过去。 

Max懵在原地，他不知这是怎么了，生怕是自己犯了错。 

有人过来安慰了他，让他到一旁休息，他依旧迷惑着。 

他看向导演，导演紧锁着眉头看着雨，手里夹着烟。 

或许应该是他道歉的，一定是自己做的不够好，让Pkrist生气了，Max心如乱麻，焦急地忍不住揉乱了自己的发。 

他觉得很对不起导演Psing，是Psing选角，给了他机会参演，犹豫片刻便决定站起身，先去道歉。 

却被拉住了，是副导演Tul，“不是你的错。” 

刚才的慌乱竟被看在眼里，“别去打扰Psing，没事的Max，不是你的问题。” 

“可是，可是Pkrist他......看上去心情很不好，Psing也是，一定是我让他们不满意了。”Max紧张得有些口齿不清，Pkrist怎么会出状况呢?一定是自己的问题。他自责着。 

“不是的，是Krist不知怎么了，不在状态。”Tul拍了拍Max的肩膀，看得出来，Krist状态的确不好，如果不是之前的相遇戏里Psing的出声打断，他本来也不太敢确认。 

自从转场拍了这段戏，Krist的状态就一直不太对。 

\- 

回到房车，Krist没顾上自己湿透了的一身，他知道上一条相遇是勉强过的，他们拍了一天，才把整个初遇定下来。 

他究竟怎么了? 

他究竟......怎么了? 

屡次走神，陷入回忆的漩涡，是因为这段戏结尾的那句话，一直在脑中提醒着他过去的事吗? 

不该有的，可笑的状态。 

Krist在心中自嘲着如此狼狈的自己。 

“Pkrist!赶紧去换衣服吧，别着凉了!”助理的声音牵扯回他的思绪。 

Krist接过助理的毛巾，随意的擦了擦头发，“嗯。” 

“Wend，帮我问问能不能先拍别的戏，这一段......”换好衣服的Krist对等待的助理说道，他最终还是决定换掉这一场，他还不知如何摆脱那句话的关联，却也不敢主动向Singto提出换戏。 

多可笑的自己，竟需要选择逃避。 

“好。”助理Wend没敢多问，递了药和温水便起身准备离开。“那我先过去了，Pkrist，Tul发消息来说让你先好好休息。” 

Krist接过药和温水一口咽下，点了点头，忍住了询问，为什么不是那个人? 

关门声，又是他一人，一直是他一人。 

他无力的靠在沙发上，还能听到雨声，似乎小了许多。 

为什么不是那个人? 

Krist害怕主动去询问，却又希望那个人能来关心自己。 

他以前会担心的发消息来询问，后面渐渐的少了，然后再也没有了。 

是自己没去在意过他的真正想法，现在又有什么资格来要求那个人来主动关心自己? 

一切都过去太久了，久到他们成为了陌生人。 

Krist打开手里，看着他们最后的信息记录。 

后面没再在手机里联系，是他没主动，又或是他删删改改没发出去的询问，所以这个记录再没有下文。 

昨天Singto的当面指出错误，本还让他有些小不满，本打算发出一个玩笑的埋怨，犹豫中他又删掉。 

他又看到Singto在抽烟了，他想起Singto打断戏时紧锁的眉头，和指间的烟。 

他想起Singto陌生的一切，他想起Singto允许他接近时，却在相处中还带着细微的客四与疏离。 

他想起了明信片背后连起来的一段话，想起写下那些话的Singto是抱着怎么样的心情时，突然明白了看似回归当年的相处其实并非如此。 

正如一切Singto陌生的行为，点醒了自欺欺人的他。 

明明他答应和自己玩游戏了啊!明明他又叫自己包子了!可是一切还是陌生的。 

陌生得让Krist开始有些畏惧接近，害怕看到更陌生的他。 

那个Max有着和Singto一样带着阳光般温暖的笑容，该死的阳光般的笑容。 

自从这剧本让他们再次合作，Krist才发现他就没看到过这个笑容在Singto脸上出现过，从前的Singto多爱笑，温暖着每一个人，如今这一切无不点醒了Krist。 

疏离。 

他突然开始恨这个阳光般的笑容，可笑的理由，让他开始恨着。 

如果Tim是Psing演就好了。突然的一个荒唐念头出现在Krist的脑海中，却也不是没然来的。 

如果Tim是Psing演，就能看到那个笑容了吧! 

可是这是不可能的。Krist在脑中反驳着自己。 

Singto早就退出演艺圈了，怎么可能会参演。 

可是他多想，多想看到阳光再次出现在Singto脸上，就算不是对他，是对戏中的Khun也好。 

荒唐的想法。 

Krist闭上眼，指甲戳进掌心刺痛着他，提醒她应该止住这个想法。 

可他停不下来。 

就像控制不住回忆一般，停不下来。 

停不下来。 

回到剧组订下的休息的居所，脑中仍止不住那荒唐。 

他下车时没看到那个人的身影。 

雨还在下。 

回到了房间，他洗了个热水澡，关上睡衣，躺在床上试着放空大脑。 

雨还在下。 

需要什么来遗忘这不该有的荒唐念头。 

雨还在下。 

询问换戏的事还没得到回应。 

雨还在下。 

还是决定出门，他起身换了套衣服，犹豫要不要带伞。 

他拉开窗帘，推开窗户。 

雨停了。 

那么刚才的雨声从何而来 

听 雨停了 

雨声消失了 

他带上帽子，离开了房间。 

雨停了 

\- 

 

Chapter 9. 

 

 

 

 

仿佛怕那个人没听清，  
他一而再再而三地，说着那句话。 

 

 

 

亮度适中，音乐恰到好处，没有过分的喧嚷吵闹。 

他随便导航找到的一个酒吧，意外地环境不错。 

但这些都不是他关注的点，只有一杯又一杯的酒精下肚。 

吧台前的他，没摘掉帽子，到了目的地坐下来就点了熟悉的酒。 

一口接一口，度数正好，可他的脸还是烧起来一般的滚烫，低了低头拉低了帽檐，又点了另一种酒混合。 

还不够。 

混合后的味道让他有些着迷，这是他第一次尝试，酒的后劲上来了让他感到有些轻微的恍惚。 

可心中的那不适感依旧如此明显。 

多久没有这样喝了，自从为这个剧本繁忙起来后，他就已经很久没有为了安眠而喝酒，又或是为了忘记什么而喝酒。

直至一个多月前，他的床头一直都备着一瓶酒和一个玻璃杯。 

每当从不知所云的梦中惊醒，他选择坐起来，打开床头灯给自己倒一杯，然后一口饮尽。 

但往往都是一瓶见底，他才开始恢复睡意。 

那不知所云的梦，折磨了他很久，久到他不知这梦从何开始。 

不知所云在，他没惊醒时，有失落，有喜悦，有遗憾，有慌张， 有太多的情感残留，可他记不住梦中的任何一个细节。 

那个感觉，是挥之不去的迷雾，充斥着他的大脑，他的内心，每当他想起那个感觉，紧接而来就是摸不透也看不清的朦胧感。 

冥冥之中，他又有些能感觉到，那迷雾都与同一事物有关，可是什么都记不清，除了那个梦醒后的残留感情。 

一开始他不以为然，可是那迷雾让他无法忽视，以至于清醒着，脑中不断询问着自己，迷雾后是什么? 

但永远没有答案，这迷雾开始让他恐惧，让他痛苦，让他不知所措。 

什么方法才能让他忽视。 

在某次聚会后，他发现自己酒后一夜无梦到清晨。 

他便如获救赎般的，离不开酒精了。 

整个人，随着酒精，仿佛陷入了漩涡，似乎什么都忘了，又似乎什么都记得更清晰了。 

开始胡言乱语起来，趴在吧台，敲着桌子，酒保担忧的过来询问。 

他竟乖乖的掏出了手机，点出了一个号码，随手扔了过去。 

酒保好像说，“先生，您看起来不太好....接...送......你...” 

他也没太清楚。 

耳边仿佛是一阵轰鸣，感觉对一切事物的感知都有些迟钝了，包括思想。 

这就是他要的效果啊...... 

什么都搞不清了...... 

一塌糊涂...... 

“Krist，醒醒，Krist!”熟悉的......声音?他艰难地想看清面前的人，却睁不开眼。 

“算了...先.....吧...”那人说了些什么? 

然后是颠簸，然后天旋地转，他躺下了。 

 

\- 

“喂?Krist?....什么?在哪?......好的我就过去....谢谢，先帮我看着他，我这就过去。” 

一个突如其来的电话，看到熟悉的号码，犹豫了，他还是接了。 

紧接着是匆忙的披上外套，拿上钥匙便冲出门。 

凌晨两点十一分，开车前他看了看时间。 

到达时，二十分，差点被保安拦在门外。 

他急冲冲的样子仿佛是要去寻仇。 

并不是的。 

走进门，他便一眼看到了那个趴在吧台，似乎已经睡着的那人，服务员在一旁看着那人，这让他安心了许多。 

“谢谢，一共多少?” 

他只想赶紧把人带走，现在似乎还没人认出Krist，现金没带够，他刷了卡。 

“您好这是您的卡和小票，还有这是这位先生的手机。” 

“好的，谢谢。”他接过东西一并放好，便赶紧把喝得烂醉的人扶起带走。 

手扶过腰，能清晰的隔着衣服摸到骨头，他果然瘦了好多。Singto想着，走了几步还是把那人抱了起来。 

完全是能承担的体重，这让Singto不禁担忧起这人的身体状况。 

回到车上，把人放进副驾驶位里，Singto稍微松了口气，关上门，回到了驾驶位。 

“Psing...”刚插入车钥匙，那人哼了句什么，Singto以为那人醒了，可那人并没有。 

Singto几次呼唤没有再得到回应，只好放弃，“算了,先回去吧。” 

但那人不清不楚的一句哼哼，至少提醒了Singto系安全带这件重要的事，也算得上是一件好事了。 

所幸这已是半夜三更，回到房间的路上没碰到其他人，又不得已的，Singto只好把人带回自己的房间。 

把那尚未清醒的人放在床上，让Singto终于能放松一些。 

可依旧未能休息。 

\- 

陌生的天花板，不是他的房间。 

他发现他开始有点儿意识了，那么这是在哪? 

他艰难的撑起身子，看到一个带着些许重影的背影，然后他又不支的倒下了。 

耳边似乎没那么多混响了，他听到脚步声，那个人回来了。 

“Krist，醒了?”那个人坐在床边，手里拿着个玻璃杯。 

灯光有些刺眼，Krist眯着眼，看不清那个人的模样。 

“Psing?......”脱口而出的询问，是他吧?熟悉的声音，尽管看不清，是他吧?Krist渐渐有些清醒，在脑中询问着，猜测着。 

“...喝点茶醒酒......”那个人没回答，似乎叹了口气，把他扶着坐了起来。 

他推开了水杯。 

他还是想起了，犹豫地，“这段戏...” 

“这段戏可以延迟，你可以先休息几天，状态好些了再继续。”那个人无奈的把杯子放在床头柜上，安慰的口吻，却不是他想要的回答。 

“不是的...”似乎借着酒，他能有勇气问出口，“这段戏，我想和你一起。”果断的语气。 

那个人沉默了，在思考怎么拒绝吗? 

“我想和你对戏。”不是询问，可不可以不要拒绝，他在心中祈求着，“Psing.” 

还是没有得到回答，那个人拿起水杯便要起身离开了。 

“Singto”Krist有些愤怒的吼了那个人的名字，眼前也看清了许多，那个熟悉的身的确是Singto，不是别人，是Singto。 

因为他的直呼其名，那个人顿住了，这让他有机可乘，身体往前倾，抓住了那个人的手臂，用力的往回扯。 

水杯跌落，迅速浸湿了地毯，深色的印子扩散开来。 

\- 

“Krist!”Singto愤怒的推开那个不可理喻的人，擦了擦被咬破的唇，渗了血，惯性一舔，入口就是腥咸味。 

不敢相信，Krist刚才干了什么。 

Krist被他一推整个人倒下，仰躺在床上，半眯着眼，勾着嘴角，唇上似乎还带着他的血，红殷的点缀，衬着Krist的白皙皮肤和还未褪下的两颊潮红。 

“Psing...”Krist又开口叫了他的名字，这让他有些神经紧张起来，“我......” 

“你早点休息吧。”Singto决定先终结话题，Krist还不清醒，全都是胡言乱语，“Kri......” 

“我想和你做。”可Krist加大了音量，盖过了他的话语，又或是，这句话，已经震住了他的大脑，打断了他的思考。 

“我想和你做。”Krist双手微微颤抖，扯开了自己的衣领，又带着些莫明的急切，解开了衣扣，再一次说了这句话。 

“我......想和你做，Krist想和Singto做......”仿佛怕Singto没听清，Krist重复着这段话语。 

荒唐的话语。 

Krist，你究竟在想什么？ 

Singto握紧了拳头。 

“Psing......” 

“我想要你。” 

\----------  
Chapter10. 

 

撕扯着  
互相折磨 

 

 

 

粗暴的，毫无章法的啃咬，交错着的喘息。 

Singto知道自己已经失去了理智，是愤怒，又是些什么? 

面对如此陌生的Krist，Singto止不住的胡思乱想，每一个猜想都让他难以忍受。 

最终他没有后退。 

他发狠地压下，愤恨地掠夺。 

血腥味，充斥在两人的口腔，已分不清是谁的血液，只有对彼此的侵蚀。 

\- 

几番撕扯，两人已成了坦然相对的局面。 

Krist有些清醒了，可是他不愿，他不想停下，他没醒。 

他看到了那个人不似从前的、平日里隐藏着的、充满力量的肌肉线条，还带着未曾见过的疤痕，手臂不深不浅的一条，腰侧倾斜往上一条，还有细碎的些许。 

亦如他往常看到的那样，一切都是陌生的。 

但这并没阻止他的一切动作，因为那个人健康的肤色和那些疤痕反而让他更兴奋了，他舔了舔唇。 

一切被看在眼里，他被捏住下巴，又是一次深入的唇舌交缠。 

“唔...嗯......”他顺势一手勾住那人的颈，一手搂住背，炽热的体温，结实的身躯。 

他眯着眼，看到的是模糊的那人，近距离的，这让他想起当年那个吻。 

那个他开玩笑说的榴莲味的吻，那个他在外人面前总无所谓的描述的吻，那个他在直播时才看到全貌的，实际上拍了几次的，让他羞红了脸的吻。 

 

他又想起那人被他吻住时勾起的嘴角，现在也是如此吗? 

可他无法看到，而他短暂的分神被那人发现了。 

然后是错愕，是惊慌。 

\- 

的确是，这的确是Singto肖想已久的，真正属于他们彼此的吻，却是乱套的，但触碰到的那一刻他就已经放弃了该有的思考。 

让他不满意的是，身下的人竟没了回应，搭在他背上的力道，让他能察觉到那人并未睡着，而是走神了。 

为什么而走神? 

想起谁了吗? 

这不受控制的猜想让他心生妒意与不满。 

他突然起身，这举动让那人有些慌了，想拉回，又被他按下。 

是那人敏感的耳廓，轻吻，那人在轻颤，这让他不住轻笑，伸出舌尖逗弄，又轻含住那耳珠。 

那人本是搂住他的双手变成了无力的推拒，实际上是在享受却想推开，犹如奶猫抗拒不了挠下巴一般。 

他满意的松开耳珠，沿着胸锁乳突肌的方向一路往下，吻，吮，咬，留下一串不深不浅的印记。 

最后他流连那茱萸，一手也不忘逗弄着另一边，让那人无法抗拒的喘叫。 

这些是他熟知不忘的，那人的敏感点。 

“啊.....不要...咬...Psing...” 

\- 

许久未经情爱之事，这一切让Krist脑中近乎空白。 

那人的每一击都正中红心，却又未到尽头，让他难耐的求饶。 

那人冰凉的指尖下滑，冷漠的略过了他需要抚慰的挺立，绕至双丘，揉捏一番，又顺道探至那缝隙，让他敏感的缩了缩。 

那人突然顿住了，起身离开。 

Krist没反应过来，那人便回来了，短暂的遮住了刺眼的灯光，那人附身吻住了他，虚幻般的轻吻，又离开，似乎是安慰。 

然后他的腿猛地被拉开，有些吃力的动作，冰凉的，让他条件反射的一颤，低头看看到的是那人的发旋，安慰般的轻吻着他的腹。 

那人手上的动作却相反的，一手压着他的一腿，一手伸出一指顺着刚才那冰凉的液体探入。 

“啊!..”有了些许润滑却仍让他不适的惊呼，指节的探入，让他紧张了，陌生的一切，主导方的转换。 

然而主导权从他说出那句话的那一刻就没回到他手中，这让他又有些不甘。 

那人收回了另一只手抚慰着他，让他因快感而又软下身子，这让探入与扩张轻松了许多。 

那人熟练且温柔的手法让他不得不多想，然后便是止不住的恼怒，让他不愿再想，不愿去猜，“行了......进来。” 

那人仿佛没听到一般，仍是耐心的做着前戏。 

怒意上头，他用力推开那人，翻身把那人压在身下。 

\- 

Singto被这突然的转换弄得有些懵，又迅速回神，眯着眼打量着着张腿跪坐在他腰上俯视着他的Krist。 

背着灯光，却又恰到好处，入眼是Krist那令旁人嫉妒的白皙肌肤。 

这些年他果真瘦了许多。Singto看着那人比从前清晰许多的肌肉线条不住想着。 

那人被白炽灯洒过的那一侧，与明暗交界处过渡过来的暗面成了鲜明对比。 

让他移不开视线的痴迷着每一寸，仿佛天使般圣洁的那人，身上带着他留下的情欲的印记，那人行动上又与圣洁这一词有些强烈的反差。 

让他难以置信的，看着那人咬着唇，竟一手扶着他的炽热，一手撑着身，对准缓缓坐下。 

被渐渐吞入的感觉让他猛地吸气，又握拳忍住，想看看那人能做到什么地步。 

然而进入到一半，那人也撑不住了，惊呼出声，手撑在他腹上，犹如点火般的触碰，这让他忍不下去了，起身便直接把那人压在身下，直接挺入。 

\- 

撕裂般的疼，比钝痛更甚，Krist咬紧牙没叫出声，生理盐水却已浸湿眼眸，手发泄般的抓挠着那人的背。 

主导权又再次被夺走，不可掌控的局面，不可估测的那人的举动，陌生的疼痛点，却让他有些松了口气，不知为何的。 

那人不仅没因背上的刺痛而停下动作，反而更发狠的抽出，再顶入。 

Krist还没缓过来，陌生的痛处与不适接踵而至，让他整个人绷紧了身子，却没能阻止那人的攻势。 

报复般的，他咬住了那人的肩，手上是更甚的力道。 

“呃!..”他止住了叫声，也没想到那人会反咬回来。 

而那人掐紧了他的腰，猛烈的攻势让他缓不过来。 

疼痛，还不够。 

“..啊.....嗯...” 

最终他还是叫出了声，致命的一点被发掘，被专注的攻击着。 

他终于尝到了快感，渐渐地覆过身体的疼痛。 

 

\- 

 

疼 

疼 

仍有盖不过的疼 

存与两人间 

不存在于肉体的疼 

这让两人妄图用肉体的欢愉蒙蔽那未知的疼。 

最终Krist在强烈的快感下先泄了，反射性的收缩，那人还未立即缴械，坚持了一会儿，低吼着释放而出。 

\- 

一切并没因此结束，两人犹如狮子间的交配般撕扯着，遍体鳞伤。 

又仿佛确认什么似的，魔怔般的念着对方的名字， 

Krist... 

Sing... 

Krist... 

...... 

纠缠至筋疲力尽，是夜，伴随着肉体拍打声，喘息声，呢喃声...... 

待一切平静，屋内的灯才刚灭下，天已蒙蒙亮起。 

疼痛也似乎终于消失了 

终于满足了 

结束 

又是 

开始 

 

 

-TBC.


	2. 10-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11-13章  
> 一次性发吧  
> 看着也爽是吧0u0？

If Decree By Destiny 11

By-RcH

Chapter 11.

雾 散了

 

 

 

疼。

这是他醒来的第一个感觉，然后睁眼，入眼的是熟悉的天花板装饰，空气里还残留着不属于他的，却又有些熟悉的香味。

在哪闻过？

他有些艰难的撑起身子，“嘶......真疼啊...”自言自语着，薄被滑落，光裸的上半身因为外界的冷空气而起了鸡皮疙瘩，他抬眼一看，“果然...16度的空调.....”这么想着，他又缩回了被单下。

侧过身他有些迷茫的看着床头柜上陈列的物品，手机，电宝，戒指，手表....等等！？  
除了手机，这些都不是他的。

他猛然惊醒，“我居然以为是梦？”自嘲着，坐起来，低头掀开薄被，发现下面穿好了短裤。

真贴心啊，那人。

是很贴心，醒来一切都已经打理好的样子。

可，人呢？

浑身酸痛，后面似乎并却没有网传的撕裂又或是什么？

贴心的，另一边床头柜上摆着他的衣服，新的一套，和他的房卡。

而他第一反应还是拿起手机一看，满电，拔掉充电线，划开锁屏，却一条消息也没有，只是助理发来的几条消息，显示已读。

-P’Krist？你在哪？  
之类的消息罢了，不用点开也知道。

自嘲的勾起嘴角，他扯过叠得整齐的衣服，散成一团，有些艰难的穿上，才想起刚才房卡还在衣服上，那么现在呢？

有些着急的把被子都掀落在地，不顾酸疼的跳上跳下，最后才在枕头旁发现了“失踪的”房卡，和平时不一样的是，背面贴了张纸条，他翻过来一看，熟悉的字，可算是笑开了。

Krist，粥在茶几上，冷了就别吃，再订一份。  
别偷懒（划掉的痕迹，但还是能隐约看清写了什么）  
XX在XXX记XXX（写得有些潦草，也被划掉了，看不清具体内容）  
我还有工作要去安排，你的戏份先推后。

St.

 

P’Sing还是和以前一样贴心啊...

本还在疑惑划掉的内容是什么的Krist，看到了粥旁摆好的药，算是明白了那句话的大概内容，忍不住又在心里感叹了一番。

探了探温度，粥是冷了，但还是有微波炉的，趁着加热那一会儿，他洗漱的同时又打量这大体上相同但处处都弥漫着些许那个人气息的房间。

心里算是确定了什么。

他满心欢喜的拿出加热好的粥，也没管会不会烫到嘴就捧着碗窝在沙发里，看着那张纸条又是一番出神。

-

“P’sing? P’sing?”

几声呼喊，倒也是帮助了因陷入沉思的男人拉回思绪，”怎么了？”他转头应了声，又抬手摘下眼镜，微微低头，揉了揉发酸的眉间。

“Tul说他今天带Max去休息，所以...”助理犹豫的开口，只因今天Singto到了之后在那坐了许久，Krist请假了，而本该把个人片段拍完的Max却一直没来，过了会儿Tul才发消息来说两人都不来了，暂请一天假。

Singto保持着揉眼的动作，沉默了一会儿，”想休息吗？”反常的。

“什么？”助理一时没反应过来，又想起如果休息了，之后的工作就得赶着来，他在Singto身边做事也很久了，不可能不记得Singto为了在预期时间内完成工作，而通宵好几天的事，虽然他们没必要跟着赶，但作为助理，也不好意思先休息。”不....不需要。P，你若是不舒服，就先去休息把，把工作安排给我们就好了。”

“罢了，今天都休息吧。”Singto无奈的拿下耳机，心想，主要演员都不在，今天又能忙什么？选片剪辑这类事又由他一人掌控，所以还是让他们休息一次也罢。 “我先回去了。”

Singto难得的温和让助理有些诧异，演员都请假让剧组不得不休息这类事，若不是Krist参演，换了别人他也会有些生气，想在昨日Krist的反常与Tul的自责，也作罢，难得休息一次为何不领情呢？转头就招呼剧组员工放假，有些人开始起哄去喝酒、唱歌。

“别玩太过了，明早五点准时过来。”Singto无奈的翘了嘴角说到，临走前拿起椅背上挂着的外套和桌上的钥匙，没顾身后剧组的起哄与哀嚎便先行离开了。

虽说他可以回房继续剪辑一事，可他却莫名的有些畏惧见到那个人。

他不知道昨晚那件事该怎么解释，他也不知那个人究竟是什么心思，那夜给了他星星之火被点燃般的希望，却仿佛又把他推到悬崖边，他不敢再不管不顾的下决定了，若是那人只是玩闹，自己只怕......是再也不敢与那人相见了。

多年的避而远之功亏一篑，却无论如何也无法拒绝那人的接近，若是能果断些也好，或许从一开始便应果断些，就算是遗憾，他也不愿因昨夜的事把两人的关系逼到绝境。

Singto最终选择了走进附近的一家网吧，有些熟练又有些陌生的打开了Dota2，虽说这些年优秀大作层出不穷，可他终究是个恋旧的人，在游戏里绷紧神经发泄一番也好。

曾想去小镇闻名的咖啡书厅休息放松，却不想一路上他总会想起那人，以至于他差点闯了红灯，而车载电台正好播放了条近期游戏资讯，”Dota2将于年底关闭国际服务器，但也请广大玩家粉丝放心，暴雪只是......”他听闻一愣，便中途改了决定。

他熟练又有些许生疏的选择了曾经常用的英雄，有些技能已被稍作改动，他连输几个人头后便掌握了节奏重推回去，奈何之前差距已被拉大，还是输了一盘，接着他又迅速排了下一局，顿时似是终于忘了些什么，口袋里的手机震动了几次便被他关了静音。

说他逃避也罢，他只怕自己一开始便输了，可他已经输不起了。

 

-TBC.  
Chapter 12.

 

转头 万丈深渊

 

 

 

若是身后真有那万丈深渊，或许他真的愿意闭上眼一纵而下。

他想着，若从一开始就能下定决心便好。

而一错再错的他又一次答应了请求。

他以为那是了断，不过是私心罢了。

却是无法了断了的。

万事都没有后悔的余地。

此刻的他，站在卫生间的镜子前，有些艰难的给左侧脖颈处的伤口擦着消毒水，不知是镜子相反镜像给了他错觉，还是刚才发生的事无时不刻扰乱着他的心神。

他拿着蘸着酒精的药棉总会一不小心就重重戳到伤口上，而那伤口说大也不大，但也是极不好处理的一处。

若说疼，却也算不上，抑或是感觉不到一般，但当戳进伤口那一刻的刺痛竟让他感到有那么一丝的快感，只因至少那一瞬的刺痛扯回了他止不住的思绪。

感觉大约是都擦过了一遍，他有些泄气般的把药棉扔在洗手池里，期间又不留神的打翻了洗手台上的酒精，稍微刺鼻而又有些提神的气味。

他低着头，双手搭在洗手池边沿，有些无力的握了握拳，最终还是抬起了头，看着与刚才的沉着冷静完全不相符的狼狈的自己。

“呵、Singto，你可真是......”他又顿了顿，不知说些什么，不知该说些什么，对于这般局面。

最终还是深呼吸了几次，平稳了心情，尽力的。

收拾了那一片狼藉。

-

“P!”那个人有些着急的呼喊着。

“Singto!...P...”着急的直呼其名后，声音又软了下来，可依旧是不依不饶的，”P，你...是不是在躲我。”最终说出了，或许是那人憋在心底已久却又有些不愿相信的，真相。

而他沉默着，他开始觉得自己这般行为是如此的懦弱，可若是做出一些直接的行动，他却是无法做到的，这是懦弱也罢，可却是对付那个人的最佳办法。

曾经是的。

无效的。

他似乎是突然忘了些什么。

他变了，那个人也变了。

他被突如其来的接近吓了一跳的僵了僵，后又是握拳忍耐着，紧抿着唇，无视那温热而柔软的触感，而他期许着那人能停止那无谓的举动。

那人还是退开了，眼角湿润，他顿时放松了些。

或许还是有效的呢？

却再一次出乎意料。

那人像一只蛮兽般的又扑过来，紧抱着他，一言不发的，然后是脖颈处的几滴炽热感，再是突然的刺痛，顿时他想推开了。

但心中的某种感觉让他不知如何推开。

或许还是有效的呢？

有些盲目的坚信着。

奏效了

那人松开了，失去了斗志般的，有些无力的退了几步，张嘴想说些什么。

他没等，没停，绕开那人便径直离开。

最后一瞬的记忆是，那人怔住的，难以置信的表情。

而他没敢再停留。

终是奏效了

 

-

他闭目养神着，听着震荡着他大脑的音乐，似放空。

那音乐却仿佛顿时都失去了平时应有的效果。

刚才的事如自动循环般的在他脑中回放着。

无形中的驱使一般，他打开门那一刻看到了在门口踌躇的那人。

微微一怔。

盲目的总是自欺欺人的。

那人似乎又有了些希望似的。

叫住了他。

“P，药...抱歉我...不太记得你平时吃的，但...若是能帮上忙的话。”

他听闻一愣，低头看着那人手里的药，的确是记忆中熟悉的药盒的颜色。

尚未思索，却已经接过了药盒。

那人笑了，有些孩子气的，惊喜地笑了。

思绪转回。

“谢谢。”

言毕，他关上了门，无视了那人顿时僵住的笑脸。

他没法像刚才那般果决而镇定，药盒被他捏得有些变形，他有些无力的靠在门板上。

那是盒胃药，颜色和他以前所吃的很相似，但他许久未吃了。

当年为了让父亲答应让他一人离开旧地，出国留学，他答应了父亲定是养好了身体，才能离去。

那年愣是调养了七八个月，本就难长肉的他也因长期服药未能完全吸收而身形有些浮肿，看起来胖了不止一小圈。

一些病，能根治的好了大半，不能根治的也因为长期规律作息饮食而减少了发病次数。

就如这胃药，他是许久未吃了。

许是因为曾经长期服用的药终于不用再继续用下去的放松心理，对于曾经的胃药他也是有些记忆模糊了，隐约记得颜色与手里这盒近似。

若些许事能如同这胃药般随着时间推移而渐渐模糊也好。

也好

 

 

-

 

 

当时的他是有些绝望的心思了，脑中的难以置信却也如何也不肯放弃那大半的思绪，坚持着不愿相信的看法。

那个人的一而再再而三的逃避着他们俩的接触，起初他是不信的，刚才他是有些信了。

而有时的怀疑自我总能给他带来希望。

他是不愿，好不容易散开的迷雾后，所看到的那人再离他而去。

他是信了，许是那人不舒服了。

他赶紧去药店寻了胃药。

可笑的他为何只寻了胃药，更可笑的是他甚至连那人曾经常吃的胃药是哪一种都不记得。

模糊的想起了某个颜色，最后选定了那一盒。

回去的路上他才想起为何自己不把同种胃药都买下。

在那人拉开门接过药那一刻，他又在心底反驳了那愚蠢的把药都买下的想法。

兴许是买对了。

喜逐颜开。

可他还没将那人的模样尽收眼底，还未说出心底的话，拒绝又是显而易见的了。

仿佛刚刚的又是一片泡影。

将他的希望彻底撵回了失望，甚至，绝望。

无数个自相矛盾的想法在脑中争吵着，他还是选择了他愿意相信的那个，那个人，只是如从前一般，不愿将脆弱的一面展露给他人罢了吧？

给了他一丝又一丝希望的，是那人答应了与他共演，是那人不经意的关心的一举一动，是那迷雾散去后越发清晰的身影。

 

 

愚蠢也罢

 

盲目也罢

 

 

-TBC.  
Chapter 13

 

 

Found and lost

 

 

 

“临时换角的事真的很抱歉，Max.”一时冲动答应的事，如今是他，带着万分歉意低着头。

“没、没事的，Psing...这也是我的不对，一定是我...”Max话还没说完便被身旁的副导演Tul拍了拍肩膀，打断了：“Singto,这件事，虽然我不知你为何会答应参演，但我相信你也知道，这个问题存在于他。”意向明显，却也不是咄咄逼人，道出了事实。

Max忐忑不安地低着头，一米八几的高个儿恨不得自己瞬间变成隐形人，他被打断后便不敢再接话，生怕再说错什么，惹急了那两人。

Singto抬头，微皱了皱眉，直视着Max身旁的Tul，“关于这件事，X导最近一直在寻找合适的男一号，我推荐了Max，这件事，已经谈成了。”

这让Tul有些不解，X导的那个作品他也听说了，若是拍出来，提名是不会缺，得奖更是机会万分，Max惊讶地挺直了身子，看了看Tul，又看了看Singto。

“当初我选择了Max来参演自然不是没有理由的，而对于换角的事，我很郑重的说，Max是没有任何的问题，一切问题...”Singto接着把这段有些生硬的话说了下去，最终提起那人，不住顿了顿，“都是我的原因......我、是我答应了Krist的请求。”他看了看多年的好友Tul，最终还是在心底叹了口气，瞒是瞒不住了。

Tul镇定的听他道清缘由，纵然他脾气再好，还是忍不住挑了挑眉，斜眼看了看Max。

想来客套话是说不下去了，Tul就沉默着抱胸，看着Max低头行礼到了谢，Tul心想这傻孩子，若不是碰到了他，怕不是就要帮人数钱了。

换角一事可算是落下了帷幕。

 

而另一事，便是因换角和主角的原因，导致剧组不得不“放假”了好些天，期间趁着水灯节，忙着到处跑，取景拍空镜人流等素材，Singto更是亲自带队，忙得起早贪黑，顿时是把某个重要的行程给忘了。

直到某人的突然出现，Singto回神看到这个熟悉的人在他身旁津津有味地看着他剪片时，他才想起。

面前这位是挤了行程友情出演的老朋友Apple。

Apple看他回神了，才笑出了声，略显夸张的笑声，眼里夹着泪，不知是真是假的，惊叫着说：“喂!Sing,你们剧组的事，Fon都和我说了，你们这是有情人终得眷属了吗?”

“......”Singto看着她一惊一乍的模样，处事不惊地扭头回去继续审查素材，手指却是不自觉的捏紧了手里的鼠标，关节发白。

这细微的反应被Apple尽收眼底，顿时是收住了刚才那活宝的一面，心里猜想着种种可能，怎么推算，也算不到这显而易见的喜剧/有情人旧日重逢后，主角会有这般反应，那颗石头仿佛又悬了起来。

-

——Pkrist,导演说，近期改拍Y章剧情。

Krist醒来便看到这条来自助理的，匪夷所思的消息。

——Y章的女主角来了，档期问题只能在近期拍完。

还没等他回复，手机突然震动，助理的消息又来了。

'因为档期问题，要Singto配合拍摄的女明星?'Krist开始纳闷了，只因从确定出演到至今，Y章的女主角由谁来出演，他从未收到过确切消息 。

此前，他还曾想，是不是Singto安排时出了差错，只可惜这疑问当时只在脑中一闪，便被其他事所占据。

而此刻他更担忧的是Singto与那位女演员的关系，助理却再没有回复任何一条及时的消息。

他忍着好奇的心思没去打听，仿佛自己去打听，便是输了。

他焦躁难安地看不进任何东西，脑筋一转，不打听，也可以自己亲自去看的，顿时懊恼起自己的迟钝。

‘得到讯息时是下午，现在是......’这么想着，Krist低头点开了手机确定了时间，’傍晚，老...朋友总是要趁着吃饭的时候叙旧的。’顿住思绪时的胡思乱想，让Krist更为烦躁，着急着就披了件外套穿着拖鞋出了门，若不是为了懒得走回去关灯，他兴许是要把房卡也给忘了。

走出了酒店，他才感受到随着渐渐入夜而降低的室外温，止不住哆嗦了一下，思索了一番，正欲打道回府的他这时听到了那人的声音，这让他莫名地有些紧张，躲到了一旁。

一女子与熟悉的那人亲密的搂着手臂，有说有笑地进了酒店，而他背对着，躲到了不显眼地一处，带他们走过时才猛地抬头回望，映入眼眸的便是那不清不楚的背影。

他本不相信的，却是开始怀疑了，也开始害怕了。

魂不守舍的回了房间，自我矛盾的在心里打架，输入完毕的信息改了又改，最终一一删除。

他本不怕的，可如今，未知突然窜了出来。

而他，希望那未知能推翻他的不确定，狠狠地打他的脸。

终究是忍到了次日，当他到达拍摄地点时，黑眼圈又被念叨了一番，昏昏沉沉的他，听到熟悉的声音，站在他面前，叫唤着他的昵称，他抬头，顿时瞪大了眼，才发现那未知，是Apple。

此时的他，这才回了精神，仿佛又压下了心里的那阵汹涌澎湃了一夜的波涛海浪，与Apple短暂地叙了旧。

精神提起之后，一夜未眠的疲惫这才涌上来，终于待到结束拍摄，所幸的是，没有什么叙旧食会，他可以回去安心休息一番；又或是，昔日的女神与好友，专注于与那人叙旧，忘了他。

他只怪自己多想

却在睡前，罕见的回忆起了一些小事。

曾无奈与自己的健忘的他，顿时又恨起此时的大脑，如此不合时宜。

而这，又或许是事实之一。

Apple的参演，从头至尾都在瞒着他。

他又开始有些相信了

悄无声息地，湿了枕头，他终是倦了。

总算有了个合时宜的

睡意

没有胡思乱想，终是静了下来

他满足的，勾起嘴角

-晚安

 

 

-TBC.


End file.
